Trains, Planes and Kissing?
by willgirl
Summary: My entry for the Conversing Harts Challenge on the Boneyard. Booth, Brennan, a train, and perhaps some kissing? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is my story for the Conversing Harts Challenge over on the Boneyard. It was supposed to be a oneshot, but I have just been convinced to write more so there will probably be one more chapter! The song is Hurt So Good, by John Cougar Mellencamp.**

**Here are the rules that I had to follow as per I hart Booth:**

**1) Must take place on a train (remember, there's many things on a train, coach seating, sleeper cars, lounge area, dining car ect.)**

**2) Can be BB romance or friendship and can have as many or few of the squints as you like**

**3) Must contain the words 'greasy' 'crusty' and 'buff' (I just finished watching Encino Man**

**4) Booth is restless and gets on Brennan's nerves**

**5) Must be classified as fluff**

**Trains, Planes and ……Kissing?**

"Explain to me why we have to take a train again?" Brennan said exasperatingly.

"We couldn't fly and my car's in the shop remember?" Booth replied. "Besides just relax. I love trains."

"Well at least I can work on my book for a while." She said, bringing out her laptop.

"Uh,uh." He said, snapping it shut. "No work until we get there."

"Technically writing is a hobby, not work and therefore does not fall under your 'no work' distinction."

He sighed as she opened it again.

"Fine." He muttered, moving over to the bed across from hers and reaching into his bag. He pulled out his Ipod, pressed play and leaned back on the tiny bed.

They were on their way to South Carolina, and since there were no flights available and they needed to be there immediately they hopped an overnight train. Bones had complained the entire time and he had admitted it had been difficult getting all of her equipment on the train. Plus, it turned out that it wasn't one of those nice smooth trains where it barely felt like you were moving, but a rather rickety one that lurched and stopped at various points of the journey.

But he had hoped they could spend a little time together, but clearly Bones had other ideas. He changed to the next song and grinned. He immediately began tapping his foot on the bed.

Brennan for her part, was deeply concentrated on her book. Well at least she was trying to be, but Booth's foot tapping was annoying her profusely.

"Booth? Booth, can you stop that please?"

He didn't answer and she knew by the sound emanating from his ears that he had his music up too loud. She continued to watch him, his eyes closed, tapping along to some beat, when all of the sudden he surprised her by beginning to hum.

The hum quickly turned into singing, which got full blown by the time he got to the chorus.

'_Hurt so good  
Come on baby, make it hurt so good  
Sometimes love don't feel like it should  
You make it hurt so good'_

She never heard of the song before, but she had to admit that the sight of her partner singing it caused her body to tingle in places that made her blush. Clearly he didn't realize that he was singing aloud.

_'Hey baby, its you  
Come on, girl, now, its you  
Sink your teeth right through my bones, baby_

_Let's see what we can do  
Come on and make it hurt_

_Hurt so good  
Come on baby, make it hurt so good  
Sometimes love don't feel like it should  
You make it hurt so good'_

She realized the song was about sex and felt another twinge in her belly. 'Stop that.' She thought to herself. 'We are just partners.'

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he sat up, pulling the headphones out of his ears. She couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face.

"Uh…sorry.." he said, his face turning beet red. Her giggles escalated and soon she was on her side, clutching her stomach, tears running down her face.

"You think that's funny, do ya?" he growled, moving off his bed and over to her, where he began to tickle her furiously.

"No, Booth….don't…" she gasped, shaking with laughter. He stopped and unconsciously reached up and brushed her hair away from her face. Her laughter faded away as she realized how close their proximity was.

"Bones…" he said softly, his hot breath caressing her face.

"We should eat." She blurted out.

"Uh, right." He said, backing away. "Eating is good."

She got up off the bed and headed to the door with Booth. At that moment, the train lurched and she stumbled and fell back against him. Her eyes widened as she found him pressed against her and she hastily made her way out the door.

Booth followed her, muttering under his breath 'Eating is good? Real smooth, Seeley.'

They made their way down to the dining car and took a seat across from an elderly couple.

He picked up the scant menu and wished for Sid's as he so often did when he was away.

"Well it's not Sid's." she said, voicing his thoughts.

He nodded and looked down at the menu again, in search of something good. "I guess I will have a burger and fries." He said.

"Too greasy for me, I'm just going to have some pasta." She replied.

"Does that mean you aren't going to steal my fries?" he said, grinning.

She grinned back. "We'll see." She said mysteriously.

They laughed and joked their way through dinner, which wasn't half bad. They had avoided work conversations and instead talked about movies, Parker and how crusty a pie had to be in order to be considered perfect in Booth's eyes.

Finally they made their way back to the sleeper car, both feeling nervous about sleeping in such close proximity.

'Don't be silly.' Brennan thought to herself, as she changed in the bathroom. 'You have slept closer before.'

She left the bathroom room only to come face to face with a half naked Booth. 'Uh… the bathroom's all yours.'

She blushed as he brushed past her and headed into the bathroom. Who knew that underneath his suit, Booth had such well-defined musculature? What was the word Angela had used? Buff, that was it. Seeley Booth was definitely buff. She felt her cheeks turn redder and she busied herself with putting her toiletries bag back in her suitcase.

The door swung open and as he moved towards his bed, the train lurched again and he found himself stumbling forward, his hands reaching out to the closest object to steady himself. Unfortunately, the closest object turned out to be her, and they both went tumbling to the ground with a thump.

"Oof…..Booth." she said, trying to push him off of her.

"Sorry about that." He said, panting heavily. He looked down and saw her breathing heavily as well and became instantly aroused.

"Booth…I…" she trailed off, unable to stop staring into his eyes.

"Bones." He said softly, lifting one of his hands to stroke her cheek.

She shut her eyes and held back a moan as his hand caressed her cheek and then her lips. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she licked his finger, causing him to shudder.

His hand trailed down her chin to her neck and suddenly she felt his lips pressed against her forehead, then her eyelids, nose, cheeks and finally her lips. She moaned as he kissed her harder, his tongue making its way into her mouth.

All thoughts about whether they should be doing this or not, flew out of her head as she gripped his arms and pulled him closer.

"God, Booth." She gasped, as he kissed along her jawline, his hand moving towards her chest.

"Hmmmm…." He replied, running one of his hands through her hair. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, now a deep, dark blue. Her lips were swollen and he leaned down and sucked gently on her lower lip, causing her to moan again.

"Aren't you glad we took the train now?" he said, capturing her lips in another kiss, before she had a chance to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to proceed with a chapter two! There may be another chapter, if I continue to feel inspired!**

They sat side by side, rigidly, neither one of them making eye contact. It had started when the ticket collector came by and found them making out on the floor of the train. It had been monumentally embarrassing, and since then they had avoided eye contact with each other. The train had just begun to move again after making a quick stop at a small town in Virginia.

"So…"

"What…"

They both chuckled and Booth gave a quick glance over to her.

Big mistake.

Within seconds he had cupped her face and brought his lips to hers, first gently and then passionately. Soon her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer as if she couldn't get enough. He had reached down to her waist and as he slipped his hand underneath her shirt, he felt her shiver with delight.

"Mmmm….." she said, as he placed kisses along her neck and shoulder. She turned and straddled him, grinding her hips into his. Now it was his turn to let out a deep moan as she slowly began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"God, you're so hot." He said, kissing her fervently.

"We should….we should talk about this." She gasped as he quickly peeled off her t-shirt.

"Talk?" he choked out. He didn't think he was able to form a complete sentence right now.

She moved away from him and sat on the opposite bed.

"Yes, talk." She said, crossing her arms.

"Right, well, what do you want to talk about?" he said lamely, trying to keep his eyes off her partner in her red lacy bra.

"I don't know, the fact that we just kissed?" she asked. "What does this mean? We are partners. This will wreck everything. Tell me what you are thinking."

"Honestly, I'm thinking that if you don't put on a top right now, I won't be able to control myself." He said honestly.

"What?" she said, looking down at herself. "They are just breasts, everyone has them and…"

"Please don't continue." He said groaning. "Just put a shirt on."

She reached for her shirt on the ground and quickly slipped it on.

"I don't know where to begin." She admitted. "I'm really not sure what to say. I mean, I sort of knew it was coming but at the same time, we drew a line."

He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"We've been partners for almost three years Booth but more than that, you are my friend. And I don't think I can risk all of that for whatever this is. But at the same time….I just don't know what I want."

"I know what I want." He said, moving in front of her and kneeling down.

"What?" she asked, her body trembling in anticipation of his touch.

"You." He replied as he ran his hand through her hair. "All of you. Not just sex, but everything else too. You in my arms, lazy Sunday mornings, playing with Parker, picnics at the beach, growing old together, all of it."

"Booth…I.…." she started.

"I love you." He blurted out. He saw her eyes widen and hastily continued. "I know you think its not possible considering that we just kissed, but Bones you have been my best friend for three years. I honestly didn't want to do it, I just chalked it up to sexual tension and tried to move on. Slowly but surely, however I fell in love with you." He paused and waited for her to speak.

"Booth…I…." She repeated. "I can't say that. I'm not ready to say that yet."

"Yet?" he inquired. "You mean there will be opportunity in the future for you to say it?"

She nodded slightly. He grinned then and opened his mouth to say something else. She took that opportunity to kiss him hard on the lips, cutting off whatever he intended to say.

Pulling apart, she moved back on the tiny bed and peeled off the t-shirt again.

"Are you sure about this?" he said, moving next to her.

"Absolutely." She replied. "Now get over here and start kissing me again."

He grinned and kissed her again, running his hands up and down her back. Her skin was smooth and soft and he felt as if he couldn't touch her enough.

Brennan on the other hand was revelling in his touch, almost completely forgetting that she had a mission to accomplish. Pushing him away slightly, she straddled him and began to undo his buttons one by one, kissing his chest softly.

He reached behind and unclasped her bra as she pressed herself against him.

"Beautiful." He murmured into her ear.

"Handsome." She replied back, sucking gently on his earlobe.

He flipped them until she was underneath him and then proceeded to shed the rest of their clothing.

Just at that moment, they heard voices outside of their compartment.

"They've got to be here somewhere."

"Ange, babe, are you sure we are on the right train?"

"Absolutely. I double checked. Cam said this is where they were."

Booth groaned and looked over at Brennan, whose eyes were the size of saucers. Quickly they both jumped up and began putting on their clothes as fast as they could. The lurching on the train didn't help, and Booth crashed into the small table, letting out a yell.

Suddenly there was loud knocking.

"Booth? Bren? Are you in there?"

Making sure they were sufficiently dressed, Brennan walked over and opened the door.

"Ange what are you doing here?"

"We received a call that there were four more bodies found. Cam sent me, Hodgins and Zach to help you guys out. What have you been doing?"

"Oh we were just talking." Brennan said.

"Right." Angela replied, looking at the red lacy bra flung across the table. She grinned as she pushed Hodgins and Zach down the hall. "See you in the morning! Have a good night!"

They shut the door and Booth leaned against it and groaned. He just couldn't catch a break.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the final chapter! I am glad that you enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Booth gave a slight chuckle as he leaned against the door. He looked over at Bones who looked quite grim.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"This isn't good." Brennan replied. "Not good at all."

"Why, they would have found out about us eventually." Booth reasoned. "I mean we weren't going to hide it or anything."

The look on Brennan's face indicated to Booth that she did indeed want to hide it.

"Your kidding me right?" he said, trying not to sound defensive.

"What if they split us up?" she argued. "This is…everything is happening so fast, I just thought if we kept it to ourselves for a while…"

"If we keep it to ourselves it looks as if we are ashamed." He replied. "I'm not ashamed, are you?"

She nodded her head. "Of course not but…"

"But nothing." He said, trailing his fingers gently up and down his arm.

She tried to concentrate on what he was saying but his touch was making her heart beat rapidly. She was reminded of his lips on hers, the way his hand gripped her hair, his body pressed against hers…

"….so that makes sense doesn't it?"

"Umm…yeah." She replied, looking over at him. He had a smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?"

"Yes, I was and I agree." She said, moving a step away from him.

He edged closer to her. "Agree with what?"

"That it makes sense." She replied.

"That what makes sense?" he asked,

"Umm…." She bit her bottom lip as she tried to remember what he was talking about.

Booth for his part was thinking how adorable she looked when she bit her lip like that and he had and urge to lean over and suck on that lip, then slip his tongue into her mouth while his hands explored the rest of her body and…

"So there."

"What?" he said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I said that's why I agreed that it made sense." Brennan replied.

"Oh, okay." He said gamely, not noticing the slight smirk on her face. "So…what do we do now?"

"Let's go to bed." She said decisively. "If there are four more bodies, then we have a long day ahead of us."

"Right." He said, trying to forget that mere minutes before they were going to have sex. He backed away from her and went and sat down on his bed, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Do you think they can hear us?"

He head snapped up and he saw Brennan slowly peeling her t-shirt off.

"God, I hope not." He replied, his body instantly aroused at the sight of her.

She smiled and walked towards him. She was barely in his reach when he grabbed her and pulled her down onto his lap. Immediately his lips were on hers, while his hands cupped her breasts, rolling his thumbs over her now erect nipples.

She moaned into his mouth and rolled her hips against him, causing a groan to escape his lips as well. Yanking his t-shirt off, she proceeded to kiss all over his chest as he ran his hands up and down her back. She pushed him back until he was lying on the bed and lowered her head to give him a kiss…

"I just don't understand why we have to share a room with Zach." Came Hodgins voice through the wall. "He snores!"

She collapsed on his chest and groaned. "You have got to be kidding me!" she said.

He echoed her sentiments and tried not to moan as she wiggled around on top of him.

"Umm…Bones?" he asked. "Could you not do that please?"

"What?"

"Wiggle." He replied. "It's making me…well…"

"Oh right!" she said, sitting up. "I should go to my own bed."

He just shook his head and rolled over and lay on his side with her in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Nuzzling his face into her hair, he whispered "Perfect."

Brennan smiled and after a few minutes of rapidly thinking over the sudden shift in their relationship, she decided to push it out of her mind and just enjoy the comfort of his arms. Within a minute, she was sound asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting all of Brennan's equipment off of the train was just as much of a pain as getting it on. Add that to the fact that they had to wait for the squints equipment too, and you got one very tired, very frustrated FBI agent.

He ignored Angela' knowing smile, just like he had ignored her hints that she had dropped over breakfast, and concentrated on the woman in front of him. She was tired and slightly dishevelled and more than a little irritated at how long it was taking the equipment to get off the train, indicated by the stern voice she was using to talk to the porter, but he still thought she looked beautiful.

Finally she walked over to him and told the group that the equipment was going to be brought out front. Now all they had to do was load it in the rental cars.

Booth walked briskly to the front of the train station, the squints lagging behind as Hodgins and Zach got into an argument about whether Superman could out fly a speeding train.

Suddenly she was beside him and he ignored the urge to slip his hand into hers, thinking that she would probably freak out. That's why he was so surprised when she did it to him.

"What changed your mind?" he said, indicating their clasped hands. They were in public after all.

"You." She said simply. "You're right, we shouldn't keep it hidden."

They were silent for a moment as they made their way to the front to wait for their rental car.

"You know what? I like trains." She said decisively.

He grinned. "Me too."

"You know what I like better?" she said, her voice turning husky and a mischievous smile on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Hotels."


End file.
